


Making Pancakes

by killerweasel



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 23:40:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2044578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt makes Hermann breakfast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Pancakes

Title: Making Pancakes  
Fandom: _Pacific Rim_  
Characters: Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb  
Word Count: 350  
Rating: R  
A/N: AU after the events of _Pacific Rim_ and features slighty NWS art by [iraya](http://iraya.tumblr.com/)  
Warnings: n/a  
A/N: This is for [thesarahsaurusrex](http://thesarahsaurusrex.tumblr.com/)  
Summary: Newt makes Hermann breakfast.

 

 

When Hermann stepped out of the shower, he could smell breakfast cooking. A smile crossed his lips as he began to run a towel over his head. Now that the world wasn't ending and they actually had time to relax in the mornings, Newt had started to show off his cooking skills. Hermann never knew what to expect when he stepped into the kitchen, but it always tasted fantastic.

Hermann got dressed, pausing every few minutes to inhale the heavenly smells of whatever it was Newt was cooking. He was fairly certain breakfast would be pancakes. Hermann's stomach rumbled at the thought of golden brown pancakes smothered in maple syrup.

Whatever words Hermann was about to say as he stepped into the kitchen vanished at the sight of Newt, clad only in his 'Kiss the Cook' apron, swayed back and forth in front of the stove. Newt was singing a song that sounded familiar, it was probably from one of those animated shows he'd made Hermann watch over the years, involving 'bacon pancakes'. He tossed a couple of strips of bacon into the pancake he was currently making, repeating the lyrics as he did so.

Hermann stared at the tattoos which ran from just below Newt's hairline down to his ankles. The designs moved and shifted as Newt danced in front of the stove. Hermann cleared his throat. "Newt, shouldn't you be wearing something while cooking? You could burn yourself."

Newt didn't turn around, but he stopped moving. "I'm wearing an apron, Hermann. It's not like I'm cooking naked."

"But... it's not sanitary!" The excuse sounded ludicrous to Hermann's ears and he heard Newt laugh.

"I washed my hands. The dishes and countertops are clean. I'm not going to stick my dick in the pancake batter, Hermann." Newt flipped the pancake he was cooking before turning around and giving Hermann a wicked smile. "If I coat my dick in maple syrup, you could lick it off."

Hermann felt himself flush. "Perhaps we can do that after breakfast." He glanced at the stove. "Darling, I think your pancake is burning."

"Crap!"


End file.
